1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic sight, and in particular, to a reflective sight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic sights are usually called red dot sights. However, the aiming mark of the electronic sights can also be a color other than red (for example green).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an electronic sight 10 mounted on a firearm G; and FIG. 2 is an elevational view of the electronic sight 10 and the firearm G in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the electronic sight 10 is a reflex sight. It is mainly operated by emitting a lightbeam from a light emitting device 101, which projects the lightbeam forward to the objective lens 102, and then is reflected backward by the objective lens 102. Finally, an aiming mark is then formed on the objective lens (as shown in FIG. 2) from which the lightbeam is received by a shooter's eye (referring to error shown in FIG. 1).
Referring to FIG. 2, the shooter is able to see the aiming mark formed on the objective lens 102. However, in addition to the aiming mark a, metallic reflections R also exist around the aiming mark a. The metallic reflections R interfere with the shooter's vision.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged view of portion A in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 3, the formation of the metallic reflections R is because of the lightbeam of the light emitting device 101 passing through a photomask before hitting the objective lens 102 for blocking the unnecessary light. Specifically, because the photomask 103 is formed by electroforming of metal, the reflective layer 102R reflects the lightbeam and metallic reflections R from the photomask 103 at the same time.